


Please don't

by HikaIta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaIta/pseuds/HikaIta
Summary: The cheers, the laughs, the smiles, all around the hall. Grand lamp and decoration with white and turquoises color all around the hall. Your face can’t hide how much you feels. Happiness. Smile of happiness without faking it’s all I want to see from you. Even though that smile never toward me, I still happy for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this story make you confuse /////
> 
> I got inspire by watching and listening K. Will Please don't MV
> 
> I hope you like it

The cheers, the laughs, the smiles, all around the hall. Grand lamp and decoration with white and turquoises color all around the hall. Your face can’t hide how much you feels. Happiness. Smile of happiness without faking it’s all I want to see from you. Even though that smile never toward me, I still happy for you.

~~~~~~~~~~

Iwaizumi and Oikawa live together at Tokyo. But they enter different college and different major. Live with your childhood friend didn't feel weird since their house near and they always stay over. Two years passed, they join party from their friend circle. Oikawa surprise that Iwaizumi famous at his university and friend.

"Iwachan come on... take off your shoes." Oikawa holding Iwaizumi who get drunk after one glass beer. "You will never drink alcohol again Iwachan." Oikawa mumble while holding practically dragging Iwaizumi to couch "Just sit here, okay. I'll get water and aspirin." He go to kitchen.

Iwaizumi groan hearing Oikawa chattering about he found cute girl at the party. "Shut up Kusokawa.... your voice make my headache feel worse."

Oikawa whined how mean Iwaizumi is. He know he used to heard Oikawa talk about his girlfriend but it's still hurt. Having crush for your childhood friend since forever, Iwaizumi didn’t know should he be happy or consider it as a curse.

Oikawa give him aspirin and water. "That's why you are never get girlfriend Iwachan." He pout but sit next drunk Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi want to kiss that pouty lips so badly. The lips who always complain every single things, the lips who have brightest smile than anyone. Iwaizumi since forever want to kiss that lips.

“Iwachan?” Oikawa look at Iwaizumi who keep silent but looking at him or...... his lips.

Unconsciously Iwaizumi closer to Oikawa. “Shut up, Tooru....” He kiss Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa’s eyes widened. His drunk childhood friend kissed him on the lips. He try to call Iwaizumi’s name but Iwaizumi enter his mouth. Oikawa can’t help but moan. He didn’t know that Iwaizumi is a good kisser.

Hearing Oikawa’s moaned, Iwaizumi kiss him deeper and his hands slip in to Oikawa’s shirt.Feel the skin that he always want to touch.

Iwaizumi’s ministration make Oikawa shiver. “Iwachan....” He moan his best friend name.

Iwaizumi start kissing Oikawa’s jaw and neck with little bite. “Tooru....” Iwaizumi moan lowly. He grind his hips on Oikawa’s. Oikawa can feel how hard Iwaizumi is. Oikawa’s arms around Iwaizumi’s back. He frowned, Iwaizumi stop moving. He look at Iwaizumi sleeping top of him.

He groan. “Iwachan.....”

After that day, Iwaizumi never join party again.

~~~~~~~

“Iwachan~~ let’s watch X File again...” Oikawa shake Iwaizumi’s body. He still on his alien stupid pajamas.

Iwaizumi keep reading photographing book. Ignoring Oikawa’s whined. Oikawa keep bothering him and begin to poking and pitching Iwaizumi’s face.

“Kusokawa!!!” Iwaizumi yelled.

Oikawa run away and hiding behind Miyuki. “Godzilla got mad~~ Miyuchan help me~!!”

Miyuki just laughing and Iwaizumi stop run after Oikawa. “Tooru, stop teasing Iwaizumi-kun.” The girl said.

Aikawa Miyuki is Oikawa’s girlfriend. Three years ago they tried to got relationship but two years later they broke up but still being roommate and bestfriend. After they broke up, Oikawa got a girlfriend. It’s Aikawa Miyuki. She lived together with them. Iwaizumi doesn’t mind with that.

~~~

“Are you fucking serious?” Hanamaki look at Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa often meet Iwaizumi than Oikawa since Oikawa got busy with tournament.

Iwaizumi drink his beer. “Yeah, Oikawa’s girlfriend lived together with me and Oikawa.”

Matsukawa’s eyes pitied toward Iwaizumi. Hanamaki and Matsukawa know how much Iwaizumi love his childhood friend even though Iwaizumi didn’t want to admit it. “Are you okay with it?” He asked.

Iwaizumi frowned. He look confused with Matsukawa’s question. “Of course I’m okay with it. We have big flat anyway.”

Hanamaki shake his head. “Not about the place Iwaizumi. It’s about you. Are you okay with Oikawa and his girlfriend?”

Iwaizumi stay silent for a second. He sighed. “If he is happy, I’m fine.” He smile when drink his beer. His answer make Hanamaki and Matsukawa look at each other.

~~~~

Iwaizumi get awake because his alarm ringing. He stretching his body before he get ready to go to morning run. When he get out from his room, Iwaizumi see Oikawa hugging Miyuki from the back while Miyuki make breakfast.

Iwaizumi is happy that Oikawa have someone who understand and care for him. He really happy, but his heart keep hurting seeing that. He was the one that in Oikawa’s arms. Iwaizumi shake his head, try to clear his nonsense thought. He go to morning run.

~~~~

Oikawa get ‘holiday’ for his ligament. He spend time more with Iwaizumi after a long time. Since Iwaizumi is the one who his doctor.

Oikawa watching documentary about space with Iwaizumi that night. Oikawa’s head on Iwaizumi’s lap. “Ne, Iwachan…” his eyes still focus on the screen. He heard Iwaizumi mumbled ‘what’ while Iwaizumi’s large hand keep petting his head. “Do you have someone you like?” He look up at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi’s hand stop moving. He didn’t meet Oikawa’s eyes. His still focus on the screen. “I do. Why?” His hand start moving again petting Oikawa’s soft hair.

“Is someone I know?” Oikawa asked again.

Iwaizumi look at Oikawa. “Why? You never interest with my love life before.” He suspicious that Hanamaki and Matsukawa talk to Oikawa about this.

“It’s just…..” Oikawa sit and look at Iwaizumi with pouty lips. “Why Makki and Mattsun know someone you like, but I didn’t.” he whined.

Bingo. Just as Iwaizumi thought. “They just messing around with you, Kusokawa. You know they like teasing you.” He try to change the topic. “Do you still want to watch it? I want to watch Godzilla.”

“No… They tell me with serious face. So, is someone I know?” Oikawa still want to know who the one that Iwaizumi’s like.

Iwaizumi sighed. He get up to get some drink. “It’s someone you know. You know it very well.” He answer. Iwaizumi didn’t plan to tell Oikawa but he cant resist when Oikawa pouting like that. “But, it’s doesn’t matter since they didn’t have interest with me.”

Oikawa gasped. “NO WAY!! HOW CAN THEY ARE NOT INTERESTING WITH YOU???? ARE THEY BLIND?”

Iwaizumi just chuckling seeing Oikawa fuming. ‘Yes, you are not interested with me Tooru. No matter how I tried.’ His chest feel tighten when he remember that.

~~~~~

Oikawa and Miyuki sit on the sofa watching variety show when Iwaizumi back from his part time job.

“Tadaima.” Iwaizumi greeted. He go to kitchen, take mineral water from fridge.

“Okaeri, Iwachan~~” Oikawa greeted back. “Iwachan come here~~ Join us watching this variety show!”

Iwaizumi join them but sit on separate sofa. He tried to ignore how close they sit each other and how intertwine their hand; he really tried to focus on the TV.

Iwaizumi heard them whispering each other. He is curious, but it’s not his business anyway.

“Iwaizumi-kun… we want to tell you something….” Miyuki said. She looks nervous. “Tooru you tell him.” She nudged Oikawa who look nervous too.

Iwaizumi confused. It’s not like Oikawa who looking nervous like now. May be they feel uncomfortable that he sit around them. “Uumm… If you want to be alone, I can back to my room.” He suggested.

Oikawa hold Iwaizumi’s hand. “Wait! No! It’s not like that. Please sit down…” Oikawa look at Iwaizumi with his puppy round eyes.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Okay…” He sit again.

Miyuki show her left hand. “We decide to get married.” She smile brightly. Oikawa show his too.

Iwaizumi stay silent. His mind blank for a second before he respond. “God dammit, it’s a fucking good news! Congrats!” Iwaizumi surprise how normal his voice sound. “I hope you think repeatly before you married him, Aikawa.” He even can joke around too.

“Iwachan meanie!” Oikawa pouted. “I want you become my groomsman but may be Mattsun wil replace you.” He puffed his cheeks and look away.

Despite how broke his heart right now, Iwaizumi still laughing. “Sorry sorry. But I’m seriously happy for both of you.” His heart feels like being stab repeatedly by needles.

~~~~~

Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi and Oikawa meet at their favorite bar. Since Oikawa got ‘holiday’, Hanamaki invite him to hang out together.

Matsukawa observing Iwaizumi and Oikawa who talking to each other. “Taka, you own me $100.”

“What???” Hanamaki stop drinking and look at in front of him. “Shit! I thought both of you are not this fast.” He handed $100 to Matsukawa.

“Both of you betting on us?” Iwaizumi asked.

“About what?” Oikawa asked too.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa look at each other before answering together. “How long both of you will together when Oikawa get his ‘holiday’”

Iwaizumi face turning red and Oikawa laughing. “So we doesn’t have to tell them, Iwachan.”

Iwaizumi try to hide his red face. “Yeah.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa smiled. Finally they got together.

~~~~

Oikawa stand in front of the entrance door to greet family, friend, and guest. He look so handsome in white suit with turquoise tie. He smile brightly greeting each guest. Iwaizumi look at him, mesmerizing him.

He still can’t believe this day is coming. The day that Iwaizumi can’t no longer become Oikawa’s and the day that Oikawa belong to someone for eternity. His daydreaming stop when he heard heels sound at the stair.

Miyuki wear white wedding dress with turquoise flower bouquet in her hand. “Iwaizumi-kun, how do I look?” she asked. Her makeup and dress look perfect. So perfect to stand next Oikawa.

Iwaizumi smiled gently. “You look so beautiful, Aikawa. You look so perfect. Now go, Oikawa waiting for you.” His eyes following Miyuki approached Oikawa and kissing his lips. Iwaizumi leave his spot and meet Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“C’mon guys. We should be happy for Oikawa. It’s his wedding day.” Iwaizumi said when Hanamaki and Matsukawa look at him with concern. “I’m okay… I am happy when he is happy.” Iwaizumi grinning.

He is hypocrite one. He said he will be happy for Oikawa, but his chest is keep hurting. Almost make him harder to breath. He wish Oikawa to be his but he know it isn’t possible. Oikawa already have someone who he choose by his side, and it’s not him.

~~~~

After the wedding, Iwaizumi go to someplace to clear his head, try to forget how hurt seeing Oikawa belong to someone now. With high speed he try to forget.

Too much….

Too hurt…..

He can’t….

I love him….

I want him….

But

It’s not me….

It’s her…

Iwaizumi screaming try to let out his feeling, he stop the car and panting. He crying so hard, let the feeling that he hide out.

Iwaizumi didn’t know how long he have been crying, with blurry eyes he start driving again. He really feel like a dream when Oikawa used to be his. Suddenly, Iwaizumi feels his head and body is hurt. ‘Tooru…’ He thought before blankness.

~~~~

Oikawa drink his coffee, waiting Miyuki finish make breakfast. He look at the TV.

“Last night, a big truck hit car at the bridge. The truck driver is drunk and can’t handle the truck. The car got hit and thrown to the river. The owner of the car is……”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, he lose his grip on his cup. His face white as blank paper. “N-no….. Iwachan….”

.

.

.

.

.

“The owner of the car is Iwaizumi Hajime, physiotherapist from Tokyo hospital. His status are not found.” The announcer finish report the news.


End file.
